


Parte del tuo mondo

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kraken!Azul, M/M, Magician!Azul, Tyran!Jamil
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Jamil annaspò per la sorpresa, gli occhi scuri strabuzzati e le braccia ancora in aria, in quello che era un tentativo a metà di difendersi da quell’attacco così semplice, così poco elaborato. Forse, abituato a tessere trame e intrighi, tutto concentrato a scovare inganni articolati ai suoi danni, aveva sottovalutato la parte più naturale dell’essere umano, ovvero quella che provava sentimenti di rivalsa e di rabbia con la capacità di trasformare proprio davanti a lui un semplice coltello da dolce in un’arma mortale.Ace Trappola, il suo ospite venuto da lontani luoghi dove la terra era sempre verde anche senza bisogno della magia e un ciclo di acqua continuo, si allontanò da lui altrettanto meravigliato, ancora incolume. Guardò il suo petto macchiarsi di rosso sangue; forse si stava chiedendo se davvero il Tiranno del Deserto – perché in quel modo ormai Jamil veniva chiamato da diversi decenni – potesse persino morire e soffrire come un qualsiasi altro essere umano.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 3





	Parte del tuo mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic fa parte di un lungo plot molto complesso che spero di riuscire a sviluppare con altre fic in futuro oiuygtfdcfvghj Il prompt mi ha folgorato con questa scena specifica, e quindi ho seguito l’ispirazione!  
> Ovviamente il titolo è un riferimento alla Sirenetta 8D  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!

  
  
Jamil annaspò per la sorpresa, gli occhi scuri strabuzzati e le braccia ancora in aria, in quello che era un tentativo a metà di difendersi da quell’attacco così semplice, così poco elaborato. Forse, abituato a tessere trame e intrighi, tutto concentrato a scovare inganni articolati ai suoi danni, aveva sottovalutato la parte più naturale dell’essere umano, ovvero quella che provava sentimenti di rivalsa e di rabbia con la capacità di trasformare proprio davanti a lui un semplice coltello da dolce in un’arma mortale.  
Ace Trappola, il suo ospite venuto da lontani luoghi dove la terra era sempre verde anche senza bisogno della magia e un ciclo di acqua continuo, si allontanò da lui altrettanto meravigliato, ancora incolume. Guardò il suo petto macchiarsi di rosso sangue; forse si stava chiedendo se davvero il Tiranno del Deserto – perché in quel modo ormai Jamil veniva chiamato da diversi decenni – potesse persino morire e soffrire come un qualsiasi altro essere umano.   
Ma dopo quei pochi istanti di stasi, gli invitati dell’intero banchetto cominciarono a urlare e a dimenarsi, correre in ogni direzione senza più ordine. La sabbia cominciò a muoversi, così come anche le guardie di roccia scura. Jamil si alzò dal proprio posto e i suoi occhi divennero rossi, i suoi lunghi capelli teste di serpente che dimenandosi gli fecero cadere dal capo il turbante maestoso.  
Il suo ultimo ordine fu chiaro e perentorio, impossibile da fermare: uccidere qualunque essere umano si trovasse nella reggia del sultano.  
Ace arretrò un poco, inciampò nelle vesti chiare a cui non era abituato e strisciò sul pavimento, mentre Jamil avanzava inesorabile. I serpenti lo morsero alle caviglie, abbastanza forte da strappargli lembi di pelle e farlo sanguinare, poi ai polpacci e arrivarono vicini persino alle ginocchia. Ogni morso era un urlo che gratificava l’ego di Jamil.  
Se il veleno non fosse stato abbastanza veloce per lui, ci avrebbero pensato le guardie a raggiungerlo e a finirlo. In qualche modo, sapere di poter uccidere il proprio assassino lo fece felice.  
Sentì un urlo squarciare l’aria, far tremare persino le pareti del suo palazzo elegante. Quando guardò negli archi aperti che davano all’esterno, vide in lontananza un’ombra scurissima coprire il mare e poi lampi verdi, un turbinio di vento innaturale.  
Azul lo stava chiamando.  
Un ospite cadde a terra e una guardia di pietra gli calpestò la faccia, senza la minima pietà. Jamil vide la cosa senza provare più nulla, in quella strana insensibilità che abitava nel suo petto da tantissimo tempo.  
Fu di nuovo sorpreso però quando vide quella stessa guardia venire sollevata da terra, nel marasma generale, e buttata oltre la finestra. Vide il tradimento di Jade Leech nei suoi occhi da mostro marino e allora capì molte cose – come la sua estrema vicinanza a uno degli ospiti di Heartslabyul, la sua insistenza ad averci a che fare e molte, molte altre cose.  
Quando provò a indirizzare i propri serpenti contro di lui, sentì la prima delle loro teste cadere a terra.  
Allora riscoprì l’orrore della morte, quello vero, e si ritirò di un passo.  
Jade lo vide chiaramente, sollevò uno dei tavoli del banchetto e fu davvero sul punto di lanciarglielo addosso; per fortuna arrivò un’altra guardia di pietra a tenerlo occupato, così Jamil si poté trasformare in un serpente e poté scappare, nella confusione generale.  
  
  
Viper si svegliò ancora integro, in un vicolo secondario messo in ombra dalle mura alte di abitazioni poverissime – la periferia più esterna della città.  
Sentì il terreno vibrare e quando cercò di alzarsi sulle braccia umane la fatica gli annebbiò la vista e gli fece tremare le ossa. Si rese conto di essere in una pozzanghera del suo stesso sangue caldo, ormai appiccicato ovunque.  
Si guardò le mani: vide delle rughe profonde solcare la pelle prima così giovane e compatta, perfetta. La morte stava portando via con sé anche quello, dopotutto, restituendogli tutto ciò che aveva rubato alla vita.  
Vecchiaia e debolezza: a ogni goccia di sangue versata, la sua integrità veniva spezzata.  
Strisciò come un verme fuori dal vicolo, guardò in alto nel cielo diventato scuro. Vide uno degli enormi tentacoli di Azul abbattersi su costruzioni e palazzi, case ed edifici. Dei piccoli lampi colorati e rumori di saette gli fecero intuire che qualcuno stesse cercando di fermarlo – forse lo stesso Riddle Rosehearts, forse qualche altro mago di altri regni alleati con chi aveva tramato ai suoi danni.   
Il polpo gigante strillò ancora, preso da una furia cieca che non sembrava conoscere pace, tanto che Jamil si domandò se stesse provando quello che provava lui, se stesse soffrendo come stava soffrendo lui.  
Il legame che aveva con Azul, la strega del mare, gli era stato strappato via assieme alla vita e a tutto il potere che aveva accumulato negli anni, eppure sembrava tutto ciò che in quel momento di incredibile fragilità lo tenesse saldo.  
La rabbia di Azul era la sua, così come il dolore e la disperazione.  
Pensò che fosse paradossale venire compreso da un tale essere abominevole, ma poi Jamil realizzò di essergli uguale. Per la prima volta, Jamil si rese conto di essere un mostro dalle sole sembianze umane, perché così lo aveva chiamato Cater Diamond prima di morire su un patibolo eretto da lui stesso.  
Avevano tutti ragione.  
Tossì sangue, su quella strada di terra battuta di polvere e sabbia.  
Sentì anche un altro suono, molto più familiare di tutti gli altri. Quindi non si sorprese troppo di vedere in aria, sospeso dalla magia regia, la nobile figura di Kalim, finalmente libero dal suo giogo e dalla sua prigionia. Il vero principe, legittimo erede al trono, stava scagliando tutta la propria forza contro i tentacoli del mostro marino, per salvare quello che rimaneva di quella città maledetta.  
Perché la differenza tra lui, così luminoso, e Jamil, stava proprio in quell’altruismo che lo portava a salvare anche i condannati, anche i dispersi, anche i malvagi. Se solo lo avesse visto, dolorante a quel modo, avrebbe pianto per lui – e Jamil non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Non da chi aveva torturato per anni e abusato, obbligato a utilizzare la propria magia per i suoi scopi di dominio: da una persona del genere, non voleva alcuna pietà.  
Il Tiranno riuscì ad alzarsi sulle gambe fragilissime, sottili. Addossato al muro, riuscì a camminare lungo la strada, cercando di dirigersi verso l’unico luogo dove sapeva l’avrebbe atteso il vero Azul. Mancava ormai troppo poco.  
Il suo corpo però non lo resse se non per qualche passo, facendolo ancora cadere a terra.  
Jamil allora afferrò il gioiello incastrato nei capelli divenuti secchi, grigi, e creò dalla sabbia l’ultima delle sue guardie di pietra, prima che il rubino si spezzasse e si dissolvesse in polvere.  
-Portami da lui.  
Svenne tra le sue braccia, appena quella cosa lo sollevò.  
  
  
Incastrata tra le rocce della scogliera e visibile solo con la luce del giorno in una specifica ora, si apriva una grotta profonda dove né gabbiani incauti né i pesci ci facevano il nido, la cui acqua scavava una buca nera nella sabbia da cui ogni tanto fuoriuscivano bolle di calore e magia.  
Azul uscì da quell’acqua quando percepì alcuni passi pesanti avvicinarsi a gran velocità, rimanendo però immerso dal naso in giù. Vide apparire all’imboccatura della grotta una delle guardie di pietra di Jamil – e intuì che quella cosa che teneva stretto fosse ciò che rimaneva del Tiranno stesso.  
La guardia di pietra corse lungo i corridoi scivolosi e bagnati fatti di scogli e rocce aguzze, senza temere quel buio e quel freddo. Depose il proprio signore accanto al bordo del pozzo, dissolvendosi l’istante dopo: aveva compiuto il proprio incarico e non c’era più la magia necessaria perché rimanesse in vita.  
Azul rimase immobile, guardando la ferita aperta sul petto del suo umano. Scorreva ancora del sangue fresco, nonostante ci fosse solo qualche respiro di vita nel suo corpo.  
Di tutti gli anni che aveva vissuto in maniera indebita, gli rimaneva soltanto un accenno di vita.  
Fuoriuscì dall’acqua con il busto, avvicinandosi piano.  
Jamil si ridestò dall’avaria dei sensi quando sentì gocce d’acqua colargli sul viso: il polpo era chino su di lui e lo fissava con i due occhi chiarissimi. Sogghignò, la bocca piena di sangue.  
-Bastava così poco, per far finire tutto…  
Socchiuse le palpebre e volse il capo, senza più vedere nulla. La sensazione della durezza contro la nuca gli occupava gran parte della sensibilità, come lo spigolo di roccia conficcato nel suo fianco.  
Ma Azul rimaneva in silenzio ad ascoltare le sue lamentele, forse appena incuriosito. Sogghignò ancora.  
-Il nostro patto era vincolato a me, è stato sufficiente notare questo.  
Il polpo alzò dall’acqua un tentacolo lungo e viola, che reggeva i bordi bagnati di una striscia di carta dalle scritture dorate, messe in rilievo dalla sua magia. C’era la firma di Jamil in una delle righe più in basso, così come lo stampo del bacio del polpo.  
Azul l’afferrò con le proprie dita, arrotolandolo di nuovo e ingoiandolo, pezzo dopo pezzo. In quel momento, era più potente che mai – Jamil si rese conto di non sentire più alcun rumore di distruzione e magia provenire dall’esterno della grotta: Azul forse aveva ritirato la sua parte mostruosa e aveva lasciato quel che rimaneva della città al proprio destino, poiché in possesso di ciò che davvero gli interessava.  
Jamil cercò di muoversi, un poco a disagio, ma trovò accanto a sé un altro dei tentacoli di lui. E il polpo gli sorrise.  
-Jade ci ha traditi e ha rivelato le clausole del contratto. Ha aiutato Trey Clover, emissario di Heartslabyul.  
-Deve aver trovato qualcosa che neppure la strega del mare ha saputo dargli.  
-La magia non può manipolare o soggiogare né la morte né l’amore, questi sono i suoi limiti. Solo l’animo umano ha il potere di scampare dalla prima e ottenere il secondo.  
L’uomo sputò sangue, mentre una fitta di dolore gli attraversava il petto.  
Si aggrappò senza accorgersene alla carne morbida del tentacolo di Azul, proprio lì dove c’era una nuova cicatrice; il suo aspetto mostruoso aveva avuto molte difficoltà a fronteggiare Riddle e Kalim allo stesso tempo, e aveva perso più di una volta i propri tentacoli. Ma quello ormai non importava più a nessuno.  
Jamil non riuscì neanche a irrigidirsi quando Azul gli accarezzò la tempia, seducente come un diavolo.  
-Avrei voluto avere di più…  
-Ora passerai invece la tua eternità con me, sul fondo del mare. Da padrone a prigioniero, il mio prigioniero.  
Il polpo provò a pettinarlo, come aveva fatto in tanti altri momenti di intimità tra di loro. I capelli fragili di Jamil, vecchi e deboli, gli rimasero intrappolati tra le dita e poi diventarono polvere.  
Non era che una maschera di morte.  
Azul si prese gioco di lui, mentre scivolavano lentamente nel pozzo.  
-Ne è valsa la pena? Jamil, Tiranno del deserto.  
Jamil sentì freddo: la sua ferita aveva smesso di gocciolare e il suo corpo aveva ceduto completamente.  
Sentì il pelo dell’acqua incresparsi con sempre maggior forza, riuscì a schiudere gli occhi e vide che dal fondo del pozzo stavano risalendo bolle lucenti di gioia infernale.  
Quella volta non sarebbe fuggito al naufragio e sarebbe caduto fino agli abissi.  
Esalò l’ultimo respiro.  
-Non mi è rimasto più niente, non l’oro o il potere. Neppure il mio corpo. E l’ultima cosa che ho, la mia anima, la prenderai tu. Eppure, dopo tutto questo tradire e uccidere, questo manipolare e torturare, questo abusare e strumentalizzare… Voglio solo toccare la fine...  
Il polpo lo portò sotto l’acqua e lo vide annaspare nel realizzare che gli si stavano riempiendo i polmoni e lo stomaco. Accettare la morte non era così semplice, neanche per Jamil Viper.  
Ma Azul era lì apposta. Lo strinse forte con i propri tentacoli e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio, sigillandolo per sempre.  
-Lasciati affogare, liberati di questo corpo umano. Sono qui io…  
Sempre di più, si allontanarono dalla superficie dell’acqua, cadendo nell’oscurità più intensa.  
  
  
Tutto rannicchiato su se stesso, sentì una voce provenire dall’esterno.  
-Esci, Jamil. Non c’è più alcun pericolo.  
Il polpo scuro si mosse, allungando la punta dei propri tentacoli in ogni direzione. Uno in alto, uno a destra e uno a sinistra – uno ad alzare il coperchio del forziere dove era rinchiuso, così da permettergli di raddrizzare anche la schiena.  
Si guardò attorno un poco spaesato, notando oggetti di varia fattura. Qualcosa apparteneva a un’epoca, qualcosa a un’altra; un luccichio sinistro rendeva l’orlo delle bollicine brillante, facendole poi scoppiare. Conoscendo i gusti di Azul, Jamil poté capire come mai ci fossero certi oggetti in quell’enorme tana.  
Scorse anche pareti di un legno vecchio e intuì da quello di trovarsi nella carcassa di una nave affondata. Ipotizzò che fosse la propria, durante il cui naufragio aveva conosciuto l’altro polpo, ma era tutto troppo vecchio perché lo fosse davvero.  
Si voltò di scatto e i suoi capelli crearono una scia che gli impedì di vederlo per qualche altro istante.  
Quando finalmente lo vide, era soddisfatto, tanto che ne provò quasi fastidio.  
-Ne è valsa la pena? Azul, strega del mare.  
Gli domandò se fosse valsa la pena sprecare tutti quegli anni e tutta quella magia per un essere che poteva diventare suo in qualsiasi momento, e che invece aveva soddisfatto nella vanità e nell’egoismo – nei sentimenti più turpi. Al solo e unico fine di averlo per sé.  
Il suo interlocutore raccolse con i propri tentacoli i suoi, carezzandone la parte interna più sensibile.  
-In questa oscurità, neppure Jade o Floyd sono mai arrivati a farmi compagnia. Tu e solo tu potevi venire, ma serviva il giusto modo. Non avrei mai potuto tenerti qui da essere umano.  
-Finisce che sono stato manipolato da te fin dall’inizio?  
-Lo hai sempre saputo.  
Intrecciò in modo ancora più intimo i loro tentacoli, fece sentire la sua presenza. Era quasi del tutto ombra, eppure i sensi di Jamil lo percepivano fin troppo bene, tanto che l’ostacolo della vista non era un problema.  
I suoi fianchi erano aperti dalle branchie e quando alzò la mano al petto, come per tastare la vecchia ferita, trovò invece una conchiglia dura, tutta arrotolata su se stessa. L’aveva già vista in mano ad Azul molto tempo addietro: era il suo tesoro più prezioso.  
Sospirò. Era diventato davvero parte, completamente, del suo mondo.  
-Hai ragione…  
E vivere l’assenza dell’anima – a un passo dalla distruzione totale e il vuoto puro dell’essenza – assieme ad Azul, non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
  



End file.
